journey in dragon ball with fun!
by digi next gen
Summary: while they were fighting black portalmon he send may into a new world she does meet goku when she woke up they are going an awesome journey together will she make it back home?
1. oh geez

hey** guys it me so i will do one more may story-me**

**can we get with this i want to do this so i get to see may.-goku**

**she doe not own digmon of dragon ball.-may**

* * *

in the digiworld fighting a digimon...

"gigavolt cannon!"yelled uvigreymon.

"typhoon crusher!"yelled nikiamon while the water blast fired.

"arctic hammer!"yelled arcenmon he hit the hammer down on the ground it make ice come out of it.

"flaming spriten!yelled gryffindormon while a flames around her.

"wind destroyer!"yelled dantismon yelled.

"gahh!"black portalmon scream in pain.

"he's becoming data!"dai said.

"i got one more trick up my glove,dark portal!"yelled black portalmon.

(a portal appeared behind may and suck her up.)

"ahhhhhhhhh!?"may yelled in the portal.

"may!"all of them yelled.

"what have you do you took my sister you son of a bitch!"momo yelled.

(everybody was stun that may little sister can cuss like hell.)

"i took her to a world were she can be in her other form."black portalmon said.

"what do you mean other form?"mako asked.

"navdamon half dragon form or i should say night demon dragon form." black portalmon said.

"if she lose rage on the night of the full moon she will transform into the demon dragon or even if she looks at it too still it would happen to her." black portalmon said.

"why did this happen to my partner may?,why?!"navedamon said.

and black portalmon became data.

"we must make sure that she doe not become of what she is."reko said.

* * *

in the forest somewhere...

"i told you that we should take the other way goku."bulma said.

"but we should take that way for a reason."goku said.

"what do you mean you nitwit,do you have a rock brain? bulma asked.

(sudden somebody fell from a portal and landed in front them with a crash.)

"what just happen?"krillin asked.

(then the smoke cleared they saw girl with red wings with black stripes and four tails with horns her hair was black with a red streak with green headphones with a dragon shirt and black tight with a red,black and gold watch.)

"who is she?"they all said.

"we need to camp out here."goku said.

"why?"bulma asked.

"we need to help her."goku said.

"well we need to anyway so let's campout!"bulma said.

"alright!"both goku and krillin said.

* * *

the next day...

"what happened"may said(while she opened her eyes.)

"are you ok you look like you been hit in the wings"said the girl(she had a braid in her blue hair with a red ribbon she wore a very short pink dress with her name on it she thinks and she has blue sneaker plus purple socks.)

"what do you mean wings?"may asked.

then she handed her a mirror when she took one look at herself she screamed.

"what just happen to me? did i got to my other form? what the hell happen to me?"may asked.

"i don't know you fell fell to the ground yesterday"the girl asked.

"what your name?"may asked.

"oh my name is bulma."bulma said.

"my name is mayuki hitkatashi but call me may."may said.

"wow that a cool name,what your ki power?"bulma asked.

"yea i can show you but i don't if i can still use it i haven't used it in a long time"may said.

(may stand put up her right hand a electric ball appear out her hand. )

"electro blaster!"may yelled and that ball from her hand to beam of electric hit the rock and it blew up to bits.

(goku and krillin heard this explosion too.)

"what was that krillin?!"goku asked.

"i have no idea we better get back"krillin said.

(they both flew back to the camp out to see may was awake.)

"hi guys may is up she just showed her ki attack on a huge rock."bulma said.

"i'm goku!"goku said he has a purple gi with a red belt around his waist plus black chinese purple toe shoes with brown monkey tail he look like a five year old.

"i'm krillin."krillin said he has a yellow short sleeved chinese garb with the sleeves are folded to look like that it don't have sleeves with red straps plus in each side an orange chinese pants with a purple belt white shins and an ochre chinese toe shoes he is bald with six dots that look like scars.

"um goku,why do you have a tail?"may asked.

"i don't know why i have a tail."goku said.

"well we better go because we need the last dragon ball because we told yamcha that we will meet him there."bulma said.

"yeah let go!,and what are dragon balls?,tell me while we fly there."may said/asked.

(may spread her wings and flew krillin jumped and flew goku got his flying nimbus from master roshi.

* * *

**that all see you next chapter on journey in dragon with fun!-me**

**are you adding my great ape transformation?-goku**

** and my night demon dragon transformation too?-may**

**duh stop asking questions.-me**


	2. the last dragon ball and goku transforms

**hey it me i got a new chapter if you guys watch dragon ball the one where goku transform into the great ape and not the one that on is fan made may transform into the night demon dragon-me**

**why are a crazy writer?-goku**

**why did you fell on you head?-me**

**shut the hell up! both of you!-may(her cobalt yellow eyes turn blood red.)**

**(everybody cringed around may)**

**anyway i don't own digimon or dragon ball-me**

* * *

at the forest near a town...

"i'm tired my wings hurt."may said.

"me too we been walking for days."oolong said. (they met him a two days ago.)

"so am i when i was fighting goku and may at the same time and robbing you guys"yamcha said. (they met him a day ago.)

may shot him a darkest glare that will scare him for the rest of his life.

"so am i want to get on your back may."puar said (same day they met yamcha.)

"well there a town up ahead it will take us a minuet"krillin said.

"yay!"they all said. (except bulma.)

then may watch beep.

"may you watch is beeping"bulma said.

"yes my digiwatch is now on finally!"she said very happily.

"what does your digiwatch does may?"goku said.

"well i have to tell you guys anyway i'm a guardian."may said.

"what that?"bulma asked.

"well a digiwatch is device that can allow digivolution to their partner digimon."may said.

"what a digimon?"puar said.

"a digimon is a digital monster that what it is for short."may said.

"wow how did you get a partner?"krillin asked.

"well i went to our clubhouse to see my friends with my sister we were all gamer with different talents i'm a person with fighting in kendo."may said.

"we were trying to find out what that weird box was so we opened it we all got our own watch then a weird portal opened out of nowhere we all fell into that portal where we meet our partners, now were did i put my phone? ah here it is" may said.

they saw a rectangle like flat thing which the others didn't understand what then they thought that was a phone.

then she them a picture of her and others with little monsters one look like a dragon standing on two legs with four tails one that is a pegasus with paws without hoofs the bird with claws on her wings and her tail is on fire another one is a monkey with a rock like spikes on it back then there is a bear with spikes like a hegehog on it back it was ice blue color fur the next one was a humanoid plant with a flower on it head and wrap up petals with pollen inside around his waist the next one look like a mouse with white foam around it neck with a curl up tail the black one that has black around it but it belly and face it has a boot on a vest on with a hat the last one is akita with white fur a shirt with wings on it back.

"navedamon,hakumon,flarerismon,rockirilliamon,arcticmon,lotheamon,plantamon,vexmon,kiramon."may said very sad.

"wow are they the only digimon there?"oolong asked.

"no they are not the only ones there are more digimon but they don't have partner i think that the lord digimon are coming up one that are new somehow."may said.

"hey i got a message it from my friends"may exclaim.

"well then read it out loud"puar said.

"it reads":_dear may we think that the message won't get to you we have to warn you not to look at the full moon we will bring navedamon over there in chip mode p.s momo was cussing like crazy when your gone through that portal._

wait what my partner is coming i better send a message to my friends


End file.
